A Bookman's Heart
by Rainbow.hoshi
Summary: "Maybe you should trust people a little more, Lavi. you might've been able to save yourself in the end!" That was the last Lavi heard before the blade struck!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic work, so please enoy :D

* * *

**Part 1**

Lavi grasped the railing tighter with his hands.

His flame-red hair was blowing wildly in the strong wind.

The black coat, sign of an exorcist, billowed out behind him.

The ship cut through the water with a loud sloshing sound as it turned the last corner.

His destination was France.

Lavi gritted his teeth. The last time he was in France was when he had saved a girl called Colette and a finder, Doug, who were both later turned into an Akuma which Lavi himself destroyed.

Komui had briefly explained what a finder, Miles, had reported.

"_I want you to go to France Lavi, there might be Innocence there. Two months ago there have been a lot of Akuma sightings. I want you to check it out."_

Lavi smiled in spite of himself. _Damn, that Komui. When he says briefly he means it. Where do I even start? France is enormous. _

In the distant horizon Lavi could make out the city of Toulouse. Miles had told Lavi before he departed that he would meet him there. Exactly where, Lavi had no idea.

_What is it that's giving me this foreboding feeling? Is it the Innocence? I can feel the presence of Akuma, maybe its close by here._

The ship slowed as it came alongside the shore.

Lost in the crowd of people swarming out of the ship Lavi stumbled off the ramp and onto hard ground. He looked around him in search for a clue as to Miles' whereabouts.

"Ah." Lavi breathed a sigh of relief.

On the far side of the path, cornered in by a throng of people, his white uniform setting him apart was Miles waving his arm in the air beckoning Lavi over to him.

As Lavi approached Miles he saw his body explode into a clump of silver. A large wolf was now in the place of the finder who was Lavi's guide.

Lavi paused mid-step in shock of this sudden appearance. _Impossible, there's no way. Another finder foolish enough to make a deal with the Millennium Earl?_

The crowd around the Akuma burst into screams. People were fleeing as fast as they could, putting as much distance as possible between themselves and the monster. They didn't care about anyone but themselves, trampling anyone who was misfortunate enough to fall over in the confusion.

Lavi grasped his hammer.

_I should avoid fighting here in the middle of a town. Too many people's lives will be in danger._

"Exorcist, kill. Must kill." Chanted the Akuma.

Lavi identified it as a Level 2 Akuma. Acting quickly, he ran to the edge of the shore and turned waiting for the Akuma to make its first move.

"Kill, must kill, Exorcist."

The Akuma sank down onto its haunches before leaping out towards Lavi.

Lavi planted his feet firmly on the ground before swinging his hammer, all the while the hammer was growing bigger.

It caught the Akuma between the front and back legs and scooped it through the air and straight into the water.

The activity on the street behind him ceased as people became fascinated yet frightened of the fight. Not a single person dared to leave the shelter of the buildings but many were brave enough not to flee and watched on in fascinated awe.

The Akuma rose out of the water and shook roughly; much like a dog would after a bath. Water poured from its body. A deep throaty growl echoed from deep within its body and as it opened its mouth a gun pointed out of it aimed directly at Lavi.

Sensing the danger the crowd watching shrunk back further into the shadows of the buildings.

Lavi raised his hammer to block the many bullets that started hailing down on him.

"Kill. Kill. Must kill Exorcist."

The bullets focus slowly expanded and the hail of bullets was so strong that Lavi was forced back a few steps.

"Grow," Lavi spoke to his hammer and in response to his command it grew bigger.

The Akuma spread out his rain of bullets further until it reached the now screaming crowed behind the buildings.

"Grow," Lavi yelled out louder and once again the hammer grew large enough to receive all of the Akuma's fire.

"More, more, more, more. Die, die, die, DIE!"

Lavi's feet were slipping backwards and he felt his hammer give way slightly. The Akuma had once more extended its focus of bullets. People were screaming all around Lavi now. Few had already been hit by stray bullets.

"GROW," shouted Lavi.

The hammer grew and was now just as large as the wolf that was his opponent. Lavi swung the hammer downwards in a giant arc and felt it impact the body of the Akuma.

SPLASH!

"You're finished." He said confidently. The hammer shrunk back to its original size and Lavi pocketed it once more. He turned around leaving the Akuma dead behind him.

The street, deserted, slowly filled with the curious people who wanted to know the outcome of the terrifying battle. Piles of clothes lay where the people who were hit had been.

Lavi grimaced. He knew the effects of Akuma poison well. He'd seen it in work all too often. Even a slight scratch from a bullet starts to corrode the body away.

An explosion sounded behind him. Lavi spun around once again.

The Akuma was high in the sky now, water streaming off it body. White light was shining around it.

Lavi gasped in pain.

_What is this? This feeling as though my chest is being torn apart._

His eye felt heavy. He looked up at the Akuma, now completely enveloped in white.

As the shining light slowly faded away the Akuma's skin glowed golden and its howl was earsplitting.

"It can't possibly be…what…what is he doing?" Lavi gasped through heaving breaths. His chest tightened and he started coughing.

As the Akuma slowly sank back down to touch the water a bright flash blinded everyone present and the Level 2 was no where to be seen.

Lavi was on his knees gasping, a hand clutched at his chest.

Someone from the crowd ran to him and knelt beside him. "Hey, are you all right? What's wrong? It's gone now, thanks to you. What's wrong? Did you get hit?"

Lavi heard a heavy thud before realizing that it was his own body hitting the floor. Everything around him went black.

* * *

"We really owe our lives to him!"

_Someone's voice? What happened?_

"No, get him out. He cannot stay here. He is a threat. What if more monsters like the one yesterday come here?"

_Yesterday? What happened yesterday? _

"But if we throw him out he will surely die! At least wait until he gains consciousness!"

_What happened? Where am I? _

Lavi stirred in his bed. He opened his eye. Everything seemed brighter than usual. He tried to sit up.

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice above him.

Lavi felt a hand pushing him back down onto the bed and, exhausted as he was, he did not resist it.

Lavi closed his eye again before asking, "Who are you?"

"Me?" asked the person next to him. "My name is Neal. I am the son of the old lady who runs this Inn."

"I see." Lavi sighed. His chest was still tight but it was easier to breathe.

"And you are?"

This time Lavi did sit up, ignoring the hand on his shoulder trying to push him down.

"You should lie down. You're unwell."

"No, I'm fine." Lavi looked into Neal's eyes.

_He has a strong look to his eyes. I can trust him. As much as is necessary at least._

"I'm Lavi from the Dark Order."

Neal gasped quietly. "The Dark Order. You mean it really exists?"

Lavi laughed lightly in sheer amusement.

"Well of course it exists," he laughed again. "You're seeing a fully pledged exorcist right now."

Neal stared at Lavi now. Lavi's laugh was cut short; the humor in his eye vanished in an instant and was replaced instead by puzzlement.

"Is something wrong?"

Neal stood up and walked over to the window where he shut the blinds. He then turned back to Lavi and whispered so that no one outside the door would be able to here him.

"If I were you I would leave this place right now," he said gravely. "We have no need for an _exorcist's _assistance." He applied heavy emphasis on the word exorcist.

Lavi stared back at Neal perplexed. _How did this conversation take such a dramatic turn? What did I do wrong?_

"Have I done something wrong?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Your coat. Don't you exorcists wear them to closer yourselves to those monsters you fight? In other words that coat makes you their target. Am I not right? If so then please leave right now. You must not stay any longer. You are not welcome here."

Lavi was honestly shocked at his abrupt demeanor. He glanced down at the crest on his chest. It marked him as an exorcist.

"Alright then. I'll leave."

Lavi stood up and walked to Neal's side. Neal was only a little shorter than Lavi and he was well muscled with dark sun-burnt skin.

Lavi put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for your help."

* * *

Sorry this isnt one of my best storys, its the first one ive ever written, but please review it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dunno if anyone liked this much but here is the 2nd chapter,

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so hungry. I should have eaten before I left."

Lavi was on the very outskirts of Toulouse. He'd been walking all day and it was almost night.

The road was bordered by old farmhouses and barns. He hadn't seen anyone yet and so thought that perhaps they were all abandoned.

_Damn it. I don't even know where I'm going. I'm in the middle of an abandoned area with no guide, and no food. What now?_

Looking around Lavi spotted a girl about his own age hiding half behind the front door of the oldest looking farmhouse around.

Lavi was shocked to actually see someone living in the old house. Out of options he started towards her.

The girl, seeing him coming, hastily stepped back and went to shut the door.

"Wait," Lavi cried out to her.

The girl stopped and opened the door a fraction. "What do you want?"

"Sorry if I startled you," Lavi began. "My name is Lavi. What's yours?"

The girl looked around but only moving her eyes, not her whole head, as if someone unwanted might be eavesdropping on them.

"My name is Dea. I live here in this farmhouse with my uncle," she hesitated for a moment but sensing no danger continued. "I'm sorry if everyone in town was rude to you. There have been a few rumors and…well…no one knows exactly who you can trust these days."

"You were in town yesterday?"

Dea beckoned Lavi to come closer before continuing. "Yes, my uncle sent me to buy some food for the table. All the farms you see around you," she gestured with her hand to the farms across the road. "They have all dried up. No one knows why, but the crops just died away as though the air was poisoned or something."

"The crops won't grow? Is that why most of these farms are abandoned?"

Dea dropped her voice even further. "Yes. Once the land stopped producing all the other farmers just packed up what little belongings they had and left."

Lavi scratched his head in frustration. Something has to be causing this unusual incident. Could it be Innocence?

Dea started talking again. "My uncle is very sick, you see. So we had to stay. He is not well enough to travel, even to make it into town."

"I see."

Dea opened the door a little more and looked Lavi in the face earnestly. Her brown eyes were questioning. "They say you're from the Dark Order. If that's true then you must be an exorcist. Right?"

"Huh?" Lavi was surprised a little at her words. He honestly thought that she would be afraid of him like everyone else seemed to be. "Yeah, that's right."

"Then, would you be able to help us? I mean my uncle and me."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Dea waved her hand for Lavi to come inside. Lavi did so cautiously. Bookman's teachings rang in his mind. _"Do not trust anyone, no matter who they say they are."_

"Have a seat." Dea offered Lavi a comfortable looking armchair. Lavi sat down and Dea, satisfied that he was not a foe, turned on the light and sat down opposite him in another chair.

"It all started two months ago."

_Two months? That's when Komui said the amount of Akuma here started increasing. Does what she's saying have some connection?_

"Two months ago, I was plowing in the back paddocks late in the afternoon. The sun was setting and it was getting difficult to see. Anyway, as I was plowing I spotted something sparkle in the soil. So I dug it up."

Dea touched her hand to her neck as she said this. Lavi noticed that a beautiful, old necklace hung there. It was a fine golden chain with a bright red ruby hanging in the middle of it and two smaller diamonds on either side.

"When I finally unburied it and cleaned it off I realized that it was a beautiful necklace, as you can see."

Lavi nodded, "Yes it is remarkably beautiful. But what was it doing in your field?"

"I don't know but about a week after I found it the fields started drying up and the herds of animals started to die off."

_This necklace. Could this be the innocence that's causing the strange phenomenon? _

"Then the monsters started attacking everyone. That's also the reason why they left."

Lavi thought through what she had said so far. "Well people probably reasoned that with no crops there is nothing to keep them from leaving."

"Yes, but then something strange happened."

"You mean something strange other than what's been happening?"

Dea shuddered before speaking. Her voice was very quiet now. "I…I started seeing things. Hearing things. In my dreams. And all too often they come true."

"The future? Or maybe…"

_Wait, this girl…could she actually be a compatible user for this innocence? First I need to determine whether or not it is innocence._

"In the end…I…I…" Dea stuttered. Her breathing was short of hard. Her heart was beating very loudly. "It happened yesterday. After I came back from the town. Uncle was asleep. I brushed back his hair and…and…I saw his mind. I could see what he was thinking. When I finally left his mind I was so weak I could barely walk."

_No doubt about it. This girl is a compatible user, which means that this necklace of hers is innocence. That would explain everything. It all fits, the Akuma, the visions._ _But what is this feeling? As though someone is watching us._

"Lavi."

Lavi jumped at his own name. It seemed almost odd for someone he just met to be saying his name as though they were old friends.

"What I saw, Lavi…what I saw in my uncle's head was…was…"

Something glinted silver in the corner of Lavi's eye. Before he could react, however, a sharp blade was pressed up against his throat and a vice like hand gripped his arm.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" gasped Dea in shock.

Lavi strained against the hand holding him firmly in his chair.

"This man, Dea…this man is not someone you need to trust."

"Uncle I…"

Exasperated Dea's uncle shook Lavi. As Lavi was being shaken his neck came frightfully close to the point of the blade.

"Look at his eyes," shouted Dea's Uncle. "His eyes say it all."

Lavi looked at Dea who looked back and saw the nothing reflected in his eyes. She saw the emotionless youth in front of her and as she looked deeper into his eyes, she saw how little he cared.

"No…I won't believe it. Uncle, this person, Lavi, is good. He wants to help us. Right Lavi?"

A deep growl started emitting deep from the back of the old man's throat. His hand wavered a little and Lavi took his chance to push himself away from the sharp blade.

He spun across the room to where Dea was and grabbed her hand to pull her further away from her Uncle.

"Dea, your Uncle…he…"

Dea's Uncle leaped forward and brought the blade swinging down towards Lavi who effortlessly dodged it. The old man jumped back and prepared himself for another attack.

_I get it now. What Dea saw in her Uncle's dream. What she was so afraid of was…death. She saw her Uncle as he really is. He is a…_

He attacked again this time aiming for Dea's neck. Lavi threw himself in front of her and blocked the attack with the shaft of his hammer.

_Dea's Uncle is…an Akuma!_

Dea's Uncle leaped back away from the two of them. His body started to writhe and split. Sure enough, as Lavi had said, an Akuma shot up out of the old man's skin.

Lavi was surprised to see that it was the same Akuma as the one that attacked him in the town.

_So it had run away and killed this old man to disguise itself in his skin._

The big wolf smashed the wall behind Lavi and Dea and jumped out into the dark night. Lavi ran out after him. Dea stood paralyzed by shock at what her Uncle had just turned into.

Lavi swung his hammer down onto the wolf's head but it dodged to the right and shot at Lavi with its gun. Lavi quickly brought his hammer up over his head to protect himself.

"Found it," cried out the Akuma. "You're weakness that is."

Lavi brought the hammer back down and shouted, "Grow, grow, grow."

The hammer tripled in size and Lavi whirled it around to hit the side of the Akuma's head. He missed it by inches.

The Akuma spun around and fired another round of bullets at Lavi who mechanically brought his hammer up to block the attack.

At this point, when Lavi's hammer was obscuring his view, the Akuma swept its hand underneath Lavi's hammer and snatched at his legs.

Lavi, caught off guard, was easily plucked up off the ground. He dropped his hammer which shrunk back to its normal size.

"How did you survive yesterday, kid?" the Akuma's voice was dark and grating. "I thought I'd finished you off for sure with that last attack! Hehehe, not that it matters. You're gonna die right here. Right NOW!"

The Akuma grabbed Lavi's body with its hand and forced all the air out of his lungs. Lavi gasped as his body was squeezed tighter.

Dea was watching the fight from inside the house. Now, as she was watching Lavi die in front of her, she ran out and in the direction of Lavi's hammer.

Picking it up she spun to face her Uncle who was now an Akuma.

"Stop," gasped Lavi. "It won't work. It only…'gasp'…only works for me…its user."

Dea's brown eyes were brimming with tears. Although she had only met this youth not too long ago she had grown attached to him. He was a nice, reliable person. Seeing him now, in so much pain and so helpless, it troubled her.

There was only one thing she could do.

Running as close to the body of the Akuma as she could she grabbed the shaft of the hammer.

Lavi was out of breath. His head was spinning and his vision was fading. He was losing consciousness.

"LAVI!"

Lavi's eye snapped open as he tried to seek out Dea, but he could not see her anywhere in the night.

"HERE!" she screamed and she threw his hammer high into the air where Lavi reached out his hand and snatched it from its path.

"Grow!" gasped Lavi as his hand closed over the shaft of his hammer. He felt its familiar weight that never changed for him as big as it got.

He brought the hammer down on the Akuma's head. The wolf howled in pain. Lavi brought the hammer back for another hit. He felt it make impact and the Akuma released his body.

Lavi fell from the air and landed with a thump on the ground. The Akuma was badly injured but not destroyed. Dea ran to where Lavi was. As she reached him she knelt to the ground beside him calling his name but Lavi would not budge.

The Akuma was getting ready to strike at her.

Its hand was raised high, talons spiked.

_Please wake up, Lavi!_

Its growl vibrated deep inside its chest.

_Wake up!_

It bared its teeth, rising for the killing blow.

_LAVI!_

An explosion shook the ground. The wind whipped around Dea's face blowing her mass of brown hair about her shoulders. She crouched over Lavi, who was still unmoving on the ground, and shielded him from the stinging wind.

As the forceful wind died down Dea slowly picked herself up from the ground and shook Lavi.

Lavi was not moving. Tears were falling down Dea's face. _Please don't be dead. You can't be dead. Not now. _

Lavi breathed in a large gulp of air and continued to breathe solidly.

_Asleep? He's just asleep?_

Dea laughed shakily. She turned back to where the Akuma was before and thought about what had happened.

_How did it explode? Lavi didn't hit him. I certainly didn't do anything. Maybe it was just the wind. Anyway I need to get Lavi inside._

Please Review if you read this, makes me sad if no one does! Look forward to the next chappie! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi was fast asleep on the mattress Dea had laid out for him. His breathing was soft and steady.

Dea was standing at the doorway with her arms folded at her chest. She was looking down at Lavi, watching him sleep. Her hair was braided down her back and she wore a light, white nightgown.

As she stood watching Lavi he stirred in his sleep and mumbled something that was only just inaudible.

Interested to know what he was dreaming about, Dea knelt beside his head and placed a steady palm on his forehead. His skin was warm and smooth beneath her hand.

She closed her eyes and searched deep into Lavi's mind.

_Here, I did it!_

There was a young Lavi standing before her. He looked only about eight or nine. His hair was shorter but still the same flaming red. He also still had the dark eyepatch over his eye.

"You are the successor to the next Bookman."

Dea was startled by the voice. It was clearly an old man's voice. She looked around and saw him standing only a few feet away from Lavi.

His face was dark and he had black makeup around his eyes. He had a small amount of hair on his head gathered in the middle. Truthfully he looked old and brittle.

_Who is this old man? Does Lavi know him from somewhere? I wonder how they are connected._

Younger Lavi was looking in awe at the old mans back.

"The buried parts of history are handed down from person to person and are excluded from historical fact."

The old man turned a little to look at the young boy.

"From now on, you are to record these, understand?"

"Yes," said the younger Lavi.

He looked up at the sky and smiled. Thinking to himself he thought, 'To understand things others don't know, that's why I want to become a Bookman.'

_What's a Bookman? What are they talking about?_

Lavi's mind went black and then changed to a more recent time.

Lavi was leaning up against the side of a building. It was night but the sky was bright with the full moon shining down on the little town. He rested his head back on his hands and looked up at the moon as thoughts ran through his head. Dea could hear them all.

"Don't be caught up in the war. You are the successor of Bookman. Nothing else. I told you to remain an observer at all times. We are merely on the side of the order to record what happens. Don't forget your goal, Lavi"

Lavi's own thoughts clouded the vision Dea was seeing.

"Only to record history. I have no need of a heart. Emotions are unnecessary. Everyone I meet is just ink on paper."

Dea's head was thoroughly confused now. The scene around her faded to black and stayed black. She came back to her own mind.

Lavi was still lying on the bed but now he was awake.

Dea looked into his eye. His beautiful green eye. When she first saw him it was blank and uncaring. Right now it was deep in mixed emotions. He was suffering inside with who he really is. She understood what his dream was about now.

"So you know what I am?" whispered Lavi. "What I do?"

Dea stared at his eye and shook her head. "You record history, what's wrong with that?"

"I record history, yes. But I give up my heart to do so. A Bookman doesn't feel emotions. I don't interfere with things that don't concern me."

"But you stopped that monster didn't you?"

"Could I have just stood there and let it kill you?"

Dea closed her moist eyes and calmed herself by breathing deeply.

"If I could help save someone's life I would be willing to risk mine to do so."

He reached up and brushed the tears that were running down Dea's face. When she looked at him, he smiled.

"Oh yeah, what happened to that Akuma I was facing? I know I didn't kill it."

"Huh?...Oh it exploded!"

Lavi's brow creased. _How could it have exploded when it wasn't killed by innocence? Unless…it might have self-destructed. But what Level 2 Akuma would do that to himself, unless someone ordered him to._

Like before, Lavi felt as though someone was watching him. He glanced up at the window just as a cloud passed by and saw a black cat jump down from the sill.

In a rush, Lavi jumped up and ran to the window. He stared out after the cat but it was gone.

* * *

"You're coming with me?"

Dea flinched at Lavi's abrupt words. "Only if you don't mind."

Lavi blushed slightly, "of course not."

Dea was dressed in a long blue coat with a white shirt underneath and a short brown skirt. Her hair was tied loosely over her shoulder.

All in all, Lavi thought she looked very attractive.

They set off early in the morning before the sun began to really shine. The silence between them was awkward at first but slowly grew more bearable as the day progressed.

Dea, who hadn't spoken a word the entire time, was lost in thought.

Lavi could easily guess what she was thinking about. She was easy to read, like an open book.

_She's thinking about what she had seen last night in my dreams. How could I have been so careless as to let her see that?_

They stopped for a break in an old wheat field. For the first time that morning the silence was broken.

"Where exactly are we going?" It was Dea who had asked the question.

Lavi considered what she said for a moment then replied assertively, "That black cat last night. I'm sure I've seen it before. If I'm right and I have then we only need to wander because there will be no need to look for it."

"What do you mean?"

"It will come to us."

"By 'come to us' do you mean attack us or…"

Lavi laughed, "Well we definitely won't be sitting down having a cup of tea."

"What do you mean?"

Lavi didn't respond to her last question but instead asked her one. "That Akuma last night, are you sure it self-destructed or did someone destroy it?"

"There was no one else there. It definitely self-destructed."

"Then I'm sure of it."

Dea sighed in exasperation. 'Sure of what?"

"Oh, sorry Dea I keep thinking that your already an exorcist and assume you know all this. Akuma would only self-destruct if they are ordered to. But, that black cat..."

"What exactly is an Akuma?"

Lavi smile at her unawareness. "An Akuma. There killing machines created by the Millennium Earl. When someone dies, that loss would give rise to unbearable grief. The Millennium Earl takes advantage of that grief and a doll is created. The Earl then uses it to kill humans and evolve. That is an Akuma."

Dea stared at Lavi blankly.

Lavi's smile grew, "Of course you wouldn't know anything about that either."

The sky rumbled and Lavi saw the dark clouds in the distance slowly rolling through the sky towards them. It hummed dully like a swarm of bees.

"I suppose it can't hurt to pitch camp here. If were lucky the storm will pass as we sleep," he said while digging through the backpack they brought with them.

Dea looked up at the sky in response to what Lavi had said. Nodding she knelt down beside him and help pull out the two man tent.

Lavi took the tent from her hands. "I'll do it."

Dea blushed as his hand made contact with hers. "Oh, umm…I…I'll get some food ready then," she stuttered.

"Right," Lavi smiled at her flushed cheeks.

_Looks like she's falling for me. Heh, guess I can't talk._

The tent was harder to put up then it looked. In the end the instructions lay discarded at Lavi's feet and he was tangled up in the rope while holding half of it up as the other half was already falling apart.

Dea was in hysterics. She helped untangle the rope that was strangling Lavi and put up the tent herself. Lavi thanked her profusely while she was at work stringing the rope through the loops.

They sat outside in the cool breeze as they ate a quick meal and unpacked their bags. As the wind picked up speed they moved into their shelter. The sky grew darker and the rain set in.

Dea fell asleep within the hour; Lavi on the other hand could not sleep for something was in the back of his mind irritating him.

The wind was howling around them as the night moved slowly on. In the downpour of rain Lavi herd a faint voice in the air.

He sat bolt upright and looked to see if Dea had heard it. But of course, Dea was asleep.

He closed his eyes and strained his ears. He heard it again. A faint scream.

Acting impulsively Lavi crept out of the tent and into the freezing cold air. The night was pitch black, the moon obstructed by clouds. Rain steadily poured down as Lavi listened for any slight noise that was out of place.

"Help?"

Lavi turned and followed the sound of the voice. He passed by a tree that had fallen in the wind and took a mental note on it so he'd know how to find his way back to the tent.

Another scream split the air, it was closer this time and Lavi was so sure of where it was coming from he started to run.

An old barn came into view. Half of the wall was destroyed and the roof had been completely ripped off.

Lavi ran to the broken wall and glanced around inside. His eyes had become more focused to the dark but he could still only see just ten meters around him. Hesitantly, Lavi stumbled into the barn. The wind didn't reach him as forcefully here as it did outside. The old barn creaked loudly under the strain of the wind.

"Hello?" Lavi called out into the darkness. "Is anyone there?"

Lavi could here a shallow breathing over the howls of the wind. He squinted through the darkness to see the source of the noise.

Curled up in the corner of the barn was a small girl. She held her head in her arms, protecting it from the wind.

Lavi ran towards her and picked her up in his arms. She was tiny, thin and pale in the moonlight. He guessed she could be no older than ten. He pulled of his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Who are you?" The girl's voice was very faint and shaky. Lavi pulled her closer to him. She was freezing.

"Don't talk," he said to her comfortingly. "I'll get you out of the wind."

He turned and ran out of the old barn as it gave another loud crack. When he was a safe distance from the barn he heard another louder snap and looked back to see the barn slowly collapse on itself.

Sighing with relief at how close they were to being squashed Lavi picked his way carefully back to the tent.

As he passed the fallen tree something smashed into his face. Disorientated Lavi fell back, the girl in his arms with him. He looked up to see Dea standing above him in shock.

"Oh, Lavi, I'm so sorry." She gasped. "I woke up and you weren't there so I thought I should go looking for you. But when I got outside it was so dark I couldn't see where I was going. I'm sorry."

In her babble of apologizing she had realized that Lavi was holding something. "Who's that?"

"Oh, I found this small girl in one of the old barns. She was freezing cold."

Dea looked slightly irritated at the small girl. Something about her wasn't quite right.

Lavi took the girl into the tent and covered her over with his blanket. When he exited the tent he strolled over to where Dea sat on the fallen tree. Her expression was not friendly.

Lavi sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Dea folded her arms and her brow creased. "That girl. There's something about her. I don't like it."

"What are you talking about? She's just a helpless child!"

"That's what worries me."

Lavi didn't understand. "And that worries you because…?"

"Well, what was a helpless child doing in a deserted barn in the first place?"

Lavi sighed. "I guess you've got a point there.

Dea yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."

Dea stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Lavi watched her as she crept back into the tent and closed the flap.

He didn't follow her. He wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

So please tell me what you think again! im keen as a bean to read some comments/reviews! so if you've got something to say, by all means dont hold back, step right out and say it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapters! Hope this one doesnt fail anyones expectations!

* * *

Dea's mind floated in a sea of black. It was peaceful, relaxing. She liked the black. There was something about it that warmed her heart.

The black wavered, shimmered and split.

An image formed in her head. A deep chasm ran straight through the red soil under her feet. It was silent to the point where one could hear a pin being dropped. The sky was blindingly bright. The sun was bathing the ground in a blood red light. It looked sickly compared to the peaceful black.

Dea didn't like it; she wanted the black to come back. Soothing and calming. This new surrounding was far from it. It looked unnatural.

"Aaahhhh!"

The scream pierced the silent air. Dea jumped and searched for the source of the noise. There was nothing. Nothing but the screaming. It unsettled her and left her on edge.

It wouldn't stop. Nothing was causing it and nothing stopped it. It came to a point where she forgot what it was like without the horrid sound. She couldn't get rid of it, even if she blocked her ears.

Gradually a new sound joined the first. This was a deeper scream. A boy screaming where the first was more like a girl. This made it all the more worse.

Dea could imagine what the screams could be about. They were screams of death. Of pain and suffering. A loss so deep it left the heart trembling.

She shut her eyes so tightly it hurt and blocked her ears with her hands. The screaming wouldn't stop. It was echoing from inside her head. It felt like her head was splitting.

The screaming stopped. A sudden silenced filled her head. It was so silent it was eerie.

Dea kept her eyes closed. She couldn't face seeing the chasm again; it was enough to rip a hole in her heart.

"Lavi!"

This time Dea did open her eyes. The voice was so unexpected that Dea was shocked. It was a small girl's voice. It sounded cold and indifferent.

Dea looked around her and saw a small child standing only ten feet away from her.

The child wore a hood low over her face. All Dea could see were the blonde curls hanging around her neck.

"What are you doing Lavi?"

Dea heard another noise now. It was so unbearable it ripped another hole in her heart.

His voice was so familiar and warm. Hearing him now in so much pain and anguish was agonizing. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Lavi kneeling on the ground. His head hung down and she could see tears falling freely onto the soil making red pools that looked like blood.

She gasped quietly to herself. Lavi was crying. The happy, cheerful Lavi that she knew now was actually crying in despair.

Dea felt helpless and insignificant. The sound of his sobs cut into her mind like a sharp knife. It was excruciatingly painful to hear him.

"It's no use Lavi," the small child whispered. "She's already gone."

Dea glance around her expecting to see a third person, obviously someone dear to Lavi because he was crying for her. There was no one else, only Lavi and the small girl.

"She's gone down the path that you too will soon follow."

At this Lavi looked up at the girl. Tears streamed down his face leaving tracks. His face was agonizingly painful to look at. It was the face of someone who had lost everything, broken and despairing.

"Now," whispered the girl. "Rise and face your death like a man. Like the Bookman that you are. Remember, Bookman don't have emotions. You shouldn't be crying know. You shouldn't attach yourself to the world. It only leads to anguish."

Lavi stood up and wiped the tears from his face. Dea noticed that his hammer, his only weapon, was gone. Only now did she see that the girl was holding it.

Knowing what was coming she closed her eyes and blocked her ears. But still this did not black out the terrible scream that burst from the boy who was now impaled by a sharp iron stake.

Blood trickled from Lavi's mouth. His face grew pale and he fell back until he hit the ground with a thud.

The screaming started again. Dea was stunned to realize that it was her own voice screaming out for the dead boy lying in a pool of blood.

She ran to where Lavi was lying. His face was expressionless and yet unnaturally peaceful. It was lifeless.

"Goodbye, Lavi."

Dea turned abruptly and glared at the girl who was still standing behind her. Instead of seeing the small girl, however, she saw herself as lifeless and pale as the Lavi in her arms. She started screaming.

* * *

Dea's scream echoed in the early morning.

Lavi, who had drifted to sleep on the fallen tree, jumped at the sudden noise that broke the silence. He ran to the mouth of the tent and tore it open. Inside he saw Dea screaming and writhing under her sheets.

"No stop! It hurts, it hurts!"

The small girl Lavi had saved the previous night was in the far corner pulling Lavi's coat tightly around her neck and looking fearfully at Dea.

Lavi scooped Dea up and held her tightly against his chest. Gradually her screaming faded and she opened her eyes. Her heart was beating so hard that it burned her chest.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"What hurts Dea? Tell me what hurts."

Dea's eyes were heavy and they were slowly closing again. Lavi gentle shook her to keep her conscious. "Tell me what hurts Dea!"

Her breathing was uneven and wheezy. "My heart!" she gasped.

Lavi hugged her tighter and rested his chin on her head.

Dea's breathing slowly settled down and her body stopped shaking. Lavi gently released her and laid her back down on her bed.

"Are you alright?"

Dea wouldn't talk anymore. She curled up in her blankets and closed her eyes. Her body wasn't shaking anymore but the coldness of misery still clung to her heart like a heavy blanket.

Lavi stood up and left the tent. Outside the sun started to rise. The young girl followed him timidly. Her messy, blonde curls hung limp around her neck and her clothes were dirty and worn. She pulled his coat off her back and handed it to him.

"Umm…Mr. Eyepatch? Why is your girlfriend crying?"

Lavi was somewhat surprised to hear the girl call Dea his girlfriend. He had no idea as to why she was crying. He assumed she had just had a nightmare.

"I don't know," Lavi said quietly while putting on his coat. "Ummm…"

"Anga."

Lavi forced a smile and patted her on the head. When he turned away again his smile vanished and his face turned serious again. It was time to move on.

Lavi didn't notice as Dea crawled out of the tent and stood next to him. When she started speaking he was startled but regained composure almost instantly.

"Lavi, I…I…" Dea was speaking exceptionally quiet. The next few words rushed out of her mouth in a jumble. "I don't think I should go any further, Lavi. I…I can't go any closer to that place!"

Lavi looked at her in wonder. _What on earth is she saying? I can't just leave her here with her innocence. More Akuma would come after it, unless I draw them else where. I can always come back for her. Right now this is of more importance. _

"Mr. Eyepatch?"

It was Anga who had interrupted Lavi's thoughts, little Anga, so delicate and small with her honey blonde curls and sweet smile. She tugged at the sleeve of Lavi's coat and pointed at the rose crest insignia on the front of it.

"You're an exorcist!" she exclaimed excitedly. "My mummy told me about them! She told me they were really strong and brave. Are you brave?"

Lavi glanced at the slight girl tugging at his sleeve. He nodded offhandedly but his mind was not concentrating on what she had said.

"Dea…"

As Lavi reached out a hand to hold her shoulder she shook it off. "I can't, Lavi!"

Lavi sighed and accepted the inevitable.

* * *

Dea took only what she wore and some water and food in a small bag saying over and again that Lavi needed everything else. In the end Lavi agreed and let her go on her way.

Dea looked back at Lavi and smiled sadly. She knew what must be done even though it was a hard task for her to carry out, but she would nonetheless. She had grown fond of Lavi over the past day. She was used to his warm smile and happy personality. He was a nice person to be around.

That was why she was leaving.

_In my vision, and I'm sure that's what it was, Lavi died because he was protecting me. So technically if I'm not there then he most probably won't die. _

It seemed logical to think that.

Dea hefted the small bag she had over her shoulder. It only contained two small bottles of water and a small quantity of food. Dea's destination was barely a day away. She could easily make it back to the city with what she had. But it would be a long and hard journey.

Lavi had said that if she had the devils luck then Akuma, like the one yesterday, would attack her on her way back. More than likely he was right.

"_But don't worry too much, just concentrate on getting back safely."_

"_Why shouldn't I be worried?"_

_Lavi pointed at his coat. "This coat, it's a focus for the Akuma, in other words we are like a target for them. If they see this coat they will most probably come after me rather than you. Let's hope so!"_

Dea nodded to herself. She shouldn't get distracted so easily. Her main focus now, as she promised Lavi, was to get to the city safely.

Dea glanced behind her and saw in the very distance a small figure clutching at an older boys sleeve.

She smiled to herself at the scene. It looked so peaceful and relaxed. That poor girl, Anga, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

Before Dea had left, Anga had offered to lead the way for Lavi. She said that she had lived here for all her life and knew it like the back of her hand. Lavi couldn't refuse her desperate desire to help so he agreed.

Dea turned around again and kept on walking. The sun was still only on the horizon line. She had plenty of time to make it back.

She sighed; it would be a long day.

The dirt road beneath her feet was course and rough. Once she fell over and grazed her knees on the hard ground. Despite the stinging she picked herself up and kept going. After a small while, however, her knees became unbearably painful so she stopped and sat on the sparse grass that edged the road.

Dea opened one of her water bottles and wet a cloth she had in her bag and gently dabbed her knees with it. It stung sharply but she ignored the pain.

She continued onward along the road for several hours all the while looking at the sun, judging the time. The sun was high above her head now and her stomach was rumbling with hunger.

She took a quick stop near the side of the road where an old barn once stood and sat on an old moss covered tree stump. She heaved the bag from her back and pulled out a small loaf of bread and some cheese. As she ate she watched the road. No one was traveling along it today, which was unusual.

After washing down her brief meal with a drink of water she stood up and stretched her cramped muscles. Deciding that she was nearly back she lay down on the ground and closed her eyes.

Dea fell asleep within seconds. As the sun slowly began it's descend a group of travelers passed along the road. Dea woke up at the sound of their approach. She stayed down low so as not to have them notice her. As they came closer she heard muffled speaking. A whisper was spreading around the group like a wildfire of juicy gossip. The looks on the people's faces were, however, an expression of shock.

"Did you 'ear," one of the younger boys said, he looked about only sixteen.

"Hear what?" asked one of the elder men.

The young boy paused for a moment as though he were telling a great story that needed added emphasis. "One o' the local farmers, I think Mr. Deavon was 'is name…anyway, 'e said that big monsters 'ad been seen around the fissure. Stacks of 'em!"

The crowd gasped as one and glanced around at each other in wonder. "How many?" asked one of them.

"No one is sure yet, they were all too frightened to go near 'em, but they think it was around ten or maybe even twenty!"

"No way…"

"That's impossible!"

"It's true…Mr. Deavon never tells lies."

The group walked a little longer in silence before a stout little man spoke. "But that boy we saw earlier…surely he was headed there."

No one responded to this so the little man said again, "Well…?"

"There's nothing we can do, Karl…That boy's probably long gone by now. It's almost sundown, we saw him early this morning."

"You're right. 'Em monsters would rip us apart anyway," said the young boy. "Who knows what would 'appen to 'im. 'E's none o' our concern."

The group kept on the small chatter until they were out of Dea's sight. Silently, her heart beating ever faster Dea sat frozen to the spot.

_NO! Lavi would have noticed them, surely. But…what if he didn't?_

Dea quietly crept onto her knees and stood up. The sun was slowly sinking out of sight, leaving the sky an unnatural red. Deciding quickly, Dea grabbed her bag and slung it onto her back and, running, she headed back down the road she had come.

Her heart was beating fast in her ribs, the faster she ran the more the pain seared. Her breath was caught and her chest was tight, but she didn't stop.

She ran past another group of people headed back for the town. As she passed them she heard them calling out to her, telling her to stop, shouting that it was dangerous that way.

Dea didn't care nor did she stop. She kept on running as fast as she could. She remembered faintly where the fissure was located from her childhood.

_Please let me get there in time. Please!_

* * *

Well thats that one done and dusted! review and tell me what you think! be waiting for the next chappie! ^_^


End file.
